


Some Mornings

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, destiawww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some mornings, it’s Dean who doesn’t want to get up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "Desti-awww" Day on Tumblr.

Some mornings, it’s Dean who doesn’t want to get up. Even though he’s stopped hunting, he wakes up feeling sore and creaky more often than not. Sometimes taking that first step out of bed just doesn’t seem like that great of an idea.

Those are the mornings when Cas warms arnica oil between his hands and massages away the aches. Dean thinks it’s as good for Cas as it is for him, because the fallen angel may no longer be able to heal with a touch, but being able to relieve pain with his touch seems to be the next best thing. At least, that’s his excuse for allowing Cas to fuss over him like that.

Other mornings, it’s Cas who doesn’t want to get out of bed. He snuffles into the pillow and (Dean doesn’t care what he says) freakin’ whines when Dean reminds him they really can’t stay in bed all day. Cas often has a few choice words to say about that.

Those are the mornings when Dean makes serious breakfasts, complete with eggs and sausage and pancakes, even home fries. He’s not quite sappy enough to make up a whole tray and bring it in for Cas to have breakfast in bed. (That he saves for things like Cas’ “birthday.”) But he does bring in the coffee to get him started, and that finally gets the day rolling.

Every once in awhile, not only do neither of them want to get up, but they don’t actually have to. There are no appointments, no pressing chores, no trips to visit Sam. Those mornings might start with a massage, because Dean may or may not be sore, but he’s not going to complain about having Cas’ hands all over him. And those mornings certainly don’t stop there, and often keep right on going into the afternoon.


End file.
